


Fałszywy

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Cake, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean znalazł sposób na darmowe ciasto.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 40 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fałszywy

Kiedy Cas pojawił się w motelowym pokoju, Sam wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

— Może ty wyjaśnisz mu, że jestem jego bratem! — powiedział, zauważając anioła i wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

— Co…? Nie rozumiem.

Zamiast mu wyjaśnić, Dean po prostu zapytał: — Czy zostaniesz moim narzeczonym na jeden dzień?

Wydawało mu się, że świat na chwilę stanął, ale wtedy jakby dotarł do niego sens ostatnich słów, więc chcąc się upewnić, powtórzył: — Nie rozumiem.

— Chcę iść na darmowe próbowanie ciast ślubnych, ale Sam nie chce zostać moim jednodniowym narzeczonym.

— Dobrze. Zostanę twoim narzeczonym.

Uśmiech mężczyzny był wart bólu świadomości, że to wszystko fałsz.


End file.
